Bedtime Stories
by Hibiki-Kitty
Summary: A collection of stories featuring different characters as the parents and different girls as the children. I know wired, hopefully better I suck at these so bare with me here. Suggestions welcomed. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Thunderstorms

**Kitty: I will continue this if it gets good reviews, so please do review. This is obviously going to be made up of AUs and yuri so if you don't like, don't read. Also I am in need of suggestions, so if you have any please comment them. And for some reason I like Nico playing the little girl roll, so most of my ideas revolve around that idea. **

**Rin: Kitty-chan does not own love live, Nya!**

**Kitty: The first victim-err I mean characters are Nico, Nozomi, and Eli.**

**Nico: You almost said victims, why?**

**Kitty: Who knows who cares on with the story!**

Nico rolled the other direction. She was having a nightmare again. She kept constantly tossing and turning in her sleep, until she finally was able to bolt awake. The little girl was tempted to cry, but no, she was five now, no more crying.

"I'm a big girl now, I can't cry." Nico thought a loud. Looking around her room she pulled her covers over her face, her room had never felt so lonely even with all her stuffed animals and toys. _I want to go to mommies room, it's not lonely there._ Nico told herself, the shook her head at the thought. _No Nico you're a big girl and future idol, you should at least be able to sleep alone._ She snuggled farther into her covers, no she wasn't going to leave her room tonight, she was going to face her fears like a big girl.

But all her talk was cut short when it started raining. When she herd the loud pounding of raindrops against her window and the occasional crashes of thunder made her room seem ten times more scary than normal, she lost it. Nico ran out of her room and into the hallway, tearing freely flowing down her face as she ran.

The hallways seemed more empty and scary than her room could ever hope to be. The only light being the occasional flashes of lightning, combined with the more than usually noticeable emptiness, made Nico will her small legs to carry her faster. When she reached the stairs, she got to go at little faster thanks to gravity. Nico loved living in a mansion, it meant more hiding places for her, but in this particular instance she hated the fact that her room was so far away from her parents.

When Nico reached the room she barged though the double doors and ran to the king sized bed in the middle. She was still to small to be tall enough to reach the bed, so all she could do was tug on the covers. It only took a couple tugs using all her strength to wake up the nearest occupant of the bed.

Nozomi was a light sleeper, it was a habit she had devolved when Nico was born. So when she felt a tugging on her covers she knew something was wrong and awoke instantly.

"Nico, sweetheart, why are you crying?" Nozomi picked up her little girl, placing Nico's small frame on her lap.

"I-I had a bad dream." Nico choked out, Nozomi hated seeing her baby girl cry. Her heart always melted over Nico when she cried, making Nozomi want to do everything in her power to make the girl's tears disappear and her smile return.

"Shh... It's okay, you're okay, nobody is going to hurt you." Nozomi comforted, running her hand though Nico's hair. Nico kept crying into Nozomi's nightgown. _How is Elichi still asleep?_ Nozomi mentally asked herself. Nozomi assumed she wasn't getting anywhere with Nico anytime soon, so she used her free hand to gently shake Eli.

"Mm... Nozomi?" Eli sat up and wiped her eyes. After taking a few seconds to wake up and seeing Nico crying, Eli was completely awake.

"Nico! What's wrong?!" Eli's yelled, stealing Nico for herself.

"She had a bed dream." Nozomi answered for her daughter, Nico nodded her head in response.

"Oh sweetheart, shh everything is alright." Eli tried her luck at calming Nico down. Eli planted a sweet kiss atop of Nico's head. Nico eventually calmed down, though she was still crying a little bit, it wasn't as much as before.

Both adults were relived to see Nico calm down, and both adults were ready to put the girl back to sleep and go back to the dreamworld themselves. Luckily for them, Nico looked ready to pass out at any second. It got to the point where she was closing her eyes for longer than normal and having to catch her after she leaned forward from drowsiness.

"Let's all go back to sleep, and maybe we'll have pancakes tomorrow morning." Nozomi announced, Nico instantly brightening up.

"Really?" It was as if all sadness had disappeared from the little girl.

"Maybe." Nozomi had a signature smirk on her face, Eli could only giggle at the scene.

"Yay!" Nico cheered giving Nozomi a huge hug, then yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"We can only have pancakes if you go to bed soon Nico." Eli crawled next to the two a smile never leaving her face.

"Okay goodnight!" Nico jumped off Nozomi's lap, laid down in the middle of the bed, completely forgetting to pull the cover over herself, and squeezed her eyes shut. Both adults giggled at their daughter's adorable antics. Nozomi pulled the covers over Nico, and planted a kiss on said girl's forehead, Eli repeating the gesture. Nozomi and Eli both laid down on either sides of Nico.

"Goodnight Elichi." Nozomi whispered, already half asleep.

"Goodnight Nozomi, Nico, I love you both." Eli leaned forward and gave Nozomi a kiss on the cheek, then went back to her original position. As hard as she tried Eli couldn't sleep, she was worried Nico could have another nightmare as nights like this one had gotten more frequent lately.

_Maybe it's all this rain, I know I've had a couple bad drams myself lately because of it, but if it's just the weather getting to her then she'll be fine once the rainy season is over, but until then maybe we should just make her sleep with us every night? That actually might work, and I get to spend more time with her before she grows up. Harasho, can't Nico just be a little kid forever! No, no she can't be a little girl forever. Nozomi and I just have to make sure she is a kid for as long as possible._ Eli smiled, as sleep finally overtook her.


	2. 2:47 AM On A Christmas Morning

**Kitty: Thank you to everybody who reviewed! I have a list of about eight different pairings and girls, so please do give me more!**

**Honoka: Kitty-chan does not own Love Live!**

**Kitty: it's as Honoka says, I don't own Love Live. The *ahem* characters this time are Honoka, Umi, and Maki. This was a request by KevinCrulez, so thank you.**

Honoka did not want to wake up. So when her daughter came barging into her room at 2:47 a.m. in the morning, she tried her best to ignore her, after all Umi could handle the seven year-old.

"Wake up, it's Christmas!" Maki shook Honoka, _Umi-chan can you handle her, pretty please? _Honoka mentally pleaded, and though some crazy coincidence Umi actually woke up.

"Maki, why are you awake so early?" Umi questioned, still half asleep.

"Because it's Christmas, Christmas!" Maki answered, still shaking poor Honoka. _God I forgot, this child loves Christmas more than Honoka loves bread, okay Umi just get try to get her back to sleep for a little bit, why did she have to wake up so early?_ Umi asked herself, pulling Maki away from her still sleeping lover.

"Maki, can you go back to sleep for a bit, if you don't you'll be too tired later, and we don't want that do we?" Umi smiled at Maki's pause, it meant she was really considering her proposal.

"Alright fine, but I'm not going back to my room!" Even in the dark, Umi could see the cute pout on Maki's face.

"Why not?" Umi questioned pulling Maki under the covers.

"Because I wouldn't be able to do this!" Maki jumped forward and with all her might started tickling Umi's sides, which earned a lot of laughter from the blue haired women.

"Okay, okay you win, what do you want?" Umi managed to choke out in between giggles, they had a rule in their house that the winner of a tickle war got to tell the loser one command that they had to follow.

"I want to open a present now!" Umi sighed at Maki's request, she did lose the tickling battle to Maki, so she had to keep up her side of the agreement. Maki crawled off the bed and tried to pull Umi with her, though Umi had the advantage. Once of the bed Umi picked Maki up into her arms, causing the girl to giggle.

"Remember Maki, one." Umi reminded, Maki nodding her head and looking around. She chose a rectangular box that had blue snowflake wrapping paper that was addressed to her from Umi and Honoka.

"That one, okay go ahead." Umi vaguely wished that Honoka was there to see this, but maybe it was best just let her sleep. Maki tore off the wrapping paper with lightning speed, revealing a black box. Maki opened the box and a wide smile made it's way across her face.

"Thank you, I love it!" Maki hugged Umi, the box still in her arms. They had given her a simple silver necklace the had a music note charm.

"You're welcome princess, I'm glad you like it." Umi kissed Maki's forehead, then motioned for Maki to hide her the box. Maki easily handed it over, and Umi gently took the silver necklace out of the box. Umi clasped the chain around Maki's small neck, though the necklace was big now, she would grow into it. Maki yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Now, let's go back to sleep." Umi picked Maki back up, Maki resting her head on Umi's shoulder. Umi walked back to her too that she shared with the still sleeping Honoka.

"Maki?" Umi questioned, noticing that Maki had fallen asleep. Umi smiled, the put Maki next to Honoka.

"Umi-chan, I love you." Umi checked if Honoka was still sleeping, which proved to be true.

"I love you too Honoka." Umi gave Honoka a kiss on the cheek, then gave one to Maki on the forehead.

_Honoka, thank you for everything. If you hadn't invited me to play with you that day then I would have been shy forever, we would've never had Maki, and my life wouldn't be complete. So thank you._

**Kitty: Well that was short!**

**Umi: Yeah, next time make your chapters longer.**

**Kitty: Sorry, I'll try.**


	3. A Normal Morning

**Kitty: Chapter 3, Yay! This was requested by my Onee-chan, the characters are Umi, Kotori, and Honoka; it's set in the same AU as the first chapter, though that's not really all that important to know. Each girl refers to the parents in one of two ways; Mommy(Mom for short) OR Mama, so don't get confused. Rin I'll let you do the disclaimer this time because you don't really have much of a part. **

**Rin: Thanks, Nya! Kitty-chan does not own Love Live, Nya!**

"Kotori, can you wake up Honoka and get dressed?" Umi asked, she had been reading something on her laptop, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Already on it!" Kotori calmly walked up the stairs and into said girl's room. It amazed Umi that Honoka was a night owl, since both Kotori and herself had were always awake early.

"Honoka, sweetheart it's time to wake up." Kotori shook Honoka gently, said girl rolling to the side of her bed moaning out something incoherent.

"Come on sweetie I know it's a Saturday but you can't sleep all day." Kotori shook her again, still being gentle as if Honoka was a vase that could shatter to a thousand pieces if you shook to hard.

"Mommy can I sleep more?" Honoka muttered, eyes still shut.

"Sorry love, but you are needed downstairs." Kotori was tempted to let Honoka sleep more, the girl had stayed up so late last night, while that kind of was Honoka's own fault but that didn't mean Kotori didn't feel bad about it.

"Mm..." Reluctantly Honoka opened her eyes, sat up, and rubbed her tired eyes. Kotori smiled at her, then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning Honoka."

"Good morning mommy!" Honoka returned Kotori's smile with her own tired one.

"Come on let's get you dressed." Kotori helped Honoka off the bed, she unbuttoned Honoka's pajama shirt, then slide the pink stared pants down Honoka's legs. Kotori dressed Honoka in a pair of orange tights and a navy blue dress.

"I don't get why I had to change clothes, why can't I just stay in my pajamas all day?!" Honoka questioned, grabbing Kotori's hand on the way out of her room.

"Honoka, we're going to Eli and Nozomi's house later, don't you want to be dressed for that?" Kotori asked, Honoka jumping down the steps two at a time.

"I don't think Nico-chan or Rin-chan would mind." Honoka stood still at the fourth to last step, Kotori understanding what she meant. Kotori took the four steps down, then let Honoka try to jump all the way down. Though of corse she could risk injury in landing, so Kotori caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Sweetheart, you know never to do that unless Umi-chan or I are there to catch you, right?" Kotori asked, Honoka shook her head.

"Yes mommy, I'm five and a half now, you don't need to worry so much." Honoka replied, snuggling farther into Kotori's embrace.

"Kotori does have a right to worry." Umi announced herself, Kotori let Honoka down so she could run to Umi.

"Mama, Good morning!" Honoka ran to Umi, giving the blue haired women a hug.

"Good morning princess, did you sleep well?" Umi scoped Honoka up into her arms.

"Yep!"

"That's good to hear." Umi kissed Honoka's forehead, if one were to avert their eyes from the scene they would see the bright smile on Kotori's face.

"Mommy, what's for breakfast?" Honoka asked impatiently.

"Always thinking about food huh?" Umi bopped Honoka's nose.

"Yep!"

"We're having omelet rice and miso soup." Kotori replied, the three making their way to the kitchen. They all took their seats and began eating.

"Honoka finish your vegetables." Umi scolded, the girl had finished everything else on her plate, but she didn't want to eat her tomatoes.

"But mama, I don't want to eat them!" Honoka complained, a flash of annoyance flashed over Umi's face.

"Honoka." Umi looked at the little girl with a scary look on her face.

"Umi-chan, I don't think Honoka likes them, can we spare her, onigai Umi-chan." One would think that after being married for seven years Umi would build up a resistance to Kotori's puppy dog face, but no.

"Fine," Umi sighed. "Just this once."

"Yay, thank you mama!" Honoka leaned over to give Umi another hug, though she was too short to reach.

"Yeah, yeah." Umi muttered, securing Honoka in her arms before she could fall.

"Thank you mommy!" Honoka called to Kotori who was sitting opposite to the scene.

"Your welcome Honoka."

"Come on we have to be at Eli and Nozomi's house at noon, Honoka why don't you go watch dome cartoons while Kotori and I get ready." Honoka instantly climbed out of Umi's embrace to and ran to the living room. Kotori got up and put her dishes into the sink, along with Honoka's. Umi brought her's over soon after. Umi set her dishes into the sink, then soon after gave Kotori a hug from behind.

"Hello Umi-chan." Kotori placed her hands over Umi's arm.

"Hi Kotori, come on we have to get ready." Umi kissed the back of Kotori's neck.

"I love you Kotori, for now and forever. I love Honoka as well, just as much as I love you. So please promise to me that you will never leave me?" Umi whispered into Kotori's ear.

"Umi-chan, I thought I already promised you that, but I'll say again, as many times as you want to hear it, I promise to never leave you, I love you." Kotori turned around and kissed Umi's unsuspecting lips, though after the shock Umi kissed back.

"I love you." They said in tandem, holding hands as they walked back to their bedroom. They knew that they would be together with each other and Honoka forever and ever, after all that was the promise Kotori made to Umi the day Honoka was born.


	4. Water Wars

**Kitty: Chapter four, whoo! This time is a request by NicoxMaki and the characters are Honoka, Eli, and Maki. Rin take it away!**

**Rin: Of course, nya! Kitty-chan does not own Love live! **

**Umi: Is Rin going to do the disclaimer from now on?**

**Kitty: Most likely!**

"Maki, do you want me to push you?" Eli questioned, noticing Maki's struggle on the swing. Maki nodded her head, and let her legs hang lose. Eli made her way to the swing set, then put both her hands on Maki's back.

Eli gently pushed the little girl, and got adorable giggles in return. _Maki likes this_... Eli thought, pushing Maki up a little higher; Maki's giggling continued. Once Maki reached about four feet off the ground, Eli decided to just let the girl swing since it could be dangerous if she went any higher.

The cycle continued, but since it was already sunset they had to go home soon.

"Come on Maki, we have to get home, Honoka has dinner waiting for us." Maki pouted at Eli's words, though the blonde women just picked her up, so she wouldn't struggle.

"Come on mommy, why do we have to go home now?" Maki questioned.

"You know why sweetheart, but we can come back tomorrow if you would like." Eli proposed, making her way back to their home with Maki in her arms.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." Eli reached out her hand to meet Maki's, thier pinkies gently squeezing each other's.

"Come on, let's go!" Eli moved Maki up to her shoulders, the girl enjoying the view from Eli's shoulders. Eli ran forward with Maki, luckily there wasn't much of a crowd. When they reached home, they were both smiling wide, and Eli was out of breath.

"We're home!" Eli yelled into the house, carefully removing Maki from her shoulders and removing her shoes from her feet.

"Welcome home~!" Honoka ran to greet them.

"Maki, shoes." Eli remind, before Maki could go inside.

"I knew that." Maki responded, removing her red ballet flats. That earned a laugh from both her parents, Maki was turning out to be a huge tsudere.

"Maki, let's go get washed up." Eli reached her hand forward, Maki accepting it. The two walked to the nearest bathroom, while Honoka returned to the kitchen. Maki carefully got on the step and washed her hands with soap, then moved on to her face. When she was done, she flicked the extra water on her hands in Eli's direction.

"Hey!" Eli yelled in a sweet way of course, Maki was just a six year old little girl. Eli washed her hands and face, then flicked a little water at Maki. Who in return got her hands wet again and flicked more water at Eli. They repeated this until they were both pretty wet.

"Eli-chan, Maki, why are you guys wet?" Honoka questioned, turning her head to the side cutely.

"Maki decided to flick some water at me, so I returned the gesture, then it escalated into a water war." Eli answered.

"And I won!" Maki smiled proudly.

"Oh let me in next time." Honoka requested, Maki's smile widening.

"Then I could beat you both!" Maki stated, another laugh from her parents, more tsudere Maki.

"I bet you could, you were so good earlier." Eli patted Maki's head, who nuzzled into it like a cat.

"I don't know, I'm pretty good at water wars..." Honoka trailed off, trying to appeal to Maki's tsudere side, it worked.

"Not good enough to beat me, I'm the bestest (intended I know it's not a word) at water wars." Maki boldly stated.

"We won't know until then, will we?" Honoka continued her teasing. The three finally all sat down, then started eating.

"Maki, good girl you finished everything on your plate." Honoka patted Maki's head (if you can't tell by now, Maki got her head patted a lot, not that she minded). Maki smiled then took her dishes to the sink, again stepping on a stool to reach.

"Oh Maki, you're always so responsible and mature, you really are a big girl." Eli stated, know that the girl secretly love being called these things.

"Ehe, thank you mama."

"You're welcome sweetie." Eli gave Maki a kiss on the head.

"I'm going to go play in my room." Maki announced, running up the stairs.

"Eli-chan~!" Honoka's singsong voice filled Eli's ears, as a pair of arms wrapped them selves around Eli's waist.

"Hey Honoka."

"I love you." They told each other. Smiling Eli leaned down for a kiss, she wouldn't change her life for the world.

**Kitty: And, Done! Okay this is how the next few chapters are going to go; all characters (I'm planning on using seven of the girls as the children, but I can't decide if I want NozoEli or UmiKoto to be their parents, please help!), HonoUmi and Kotori (also requested by NicoxMaki), EriUmi and Honoka (requested by Kryuu27), UmiMaki and Nico, HanaMaki** **and Rin, UmiKoto and Nico, UmiRin and Nico, HanaRin and Nico, EriUmi and Nico and Maki as twins, NicoMaki and Nozomi and Eli (request by ChronoStory), KotoUmi and Rin (Requested by GAT-X105VividPanzer), then HonoKoto and Umi (Request by Aruzhan Kii). Please give me more.**


	5. Migraines (Part One)

**Kitty: Chapter five! Okay this is a little different from the other in the sense that I'm using all the characters, the pairing is NozoEli. This story is kind of based off my own life, I have two older sisters so I understand the pain of siblings, I tried to model this chapter after that. Oh and one of my older sisters helped me write this, so thanks Onee-chan!**

**Rin: Kitty-chan does not own love live Nya! Oh and I actually make an appearance in this chapter.**

When Umi woke up, she felt warm, though that was normal since she liked sleeping in a warm room opposed to a cold one. What was unusual was that her sister, Kotori, was next to her when she woke up.

"Kotori!" Umi yell/whispered, trying to wake up her sister.

"Kotori!" Umi tried again, shaking her sister violently.

"Mm... Umi-chan, it's too early."

"No it's six thirty, it's not that early, anyway why are you in my room?"

"That's a good question."

"I really need to lock my door more often.." Umi muttered to herself. Umi got off her bed, Kotori going back into a peaceful sleep. _Why does she always chose my room, I'm pretty sure her's is bigger. God I hate being the oldest, people are always like, __You must be really responsibl__e, or __That's great that you take care of your younger siblings__, or even, __Umi your younger sisters are so cute__, no they are not cute, they are annoying!_ Umi made her way downstairs, ignoring the already developing migraine. Though ignoring it was hard, and she grabbed her forehead to make the ache disappear.

"Isn't it a little early to be stressed?" Eli questioned when Umi walked into the living room.

"Good morning Mama." Umi politely greeted, falling onto the couch, head resting in Eli's lap.

"Good morning Umi." Eli gently moved the lose bangs from Umi's face.

"So what is it this time?" Eli asked, tucking the lose strands of Umi's hair behind het ear.

"Kotori slept in my room... Again." Umi muttered the last part, though Eli could still hear it.

"Well, maybe your sister just had a bad dream, she is still in elementary school." Eli stated, giving Umi a little head massage.

"She's only a year younger," Umi pouted, it was true, she was in her first year of middle school while Kotori was in her last year of elementary school.

"Yes, but Kotori's is in sixth grade, you're in seventh." Eli stated.

"Is there that much of a difference?"

"Maybe not, but my point is that she is younger, you have to have more patience with younger girls." Their conversation was intruded by the sound of footsteps on the staircase.

"I bet one of the triplets, Rin maybe?" Umi placed her bet, Eli smiling. The triplets were the youngest of the siblings, their names were Rin, Honoka, and Nico, and they were all five years old.

"I'm going to go with Nico." Eli was accustom to the way each girl went down the stairs differently, and this particular one was small feet running on each step once.

Sure enough Eli was the winner, though Umi did have a disadvantage.

"Good morning Umi, Mama!" Nico greeted.

"Good morning Nico." They both responded.

"Oh Rin is right behind me, but Honoka's still asleep, what about everybody else?" You could tell Nico was not used to waking up early. Just then Rin burst in, greeted Umi and Eli, then stood next to her fellow triplet.

"Everybody else is still asleep, but I have a special task for you two, why don't you go wake up Nozomi?" Eli smiled at her words.

"Sounds fun, Rin come on we're going!" Nico dragged Rin out of the room before she could say anything more. It was obvious Rin was still half asleep.

"That will keep them occupied for the next five seconds, was I like that when I was their age?" Umi questioned.

"Pretty much, though you were much more protective of Kototri and Maki," Umi blushed at her mother's words.

"Oh and you didn't care much for Hanayo, I never really understood why you hated her, she was only thirteen months at the time."

"Was I like Maki with the triplets?" Eli giggled at her daughters words, it was true Maki didn't really like the triplets that much until recently, though they still weren't sure if she actually liked them.

"Yes, like Maki with the triplets." In the master bedroom, Rin and Nico were formulating a plan to wake Nozomi up.

"Okay, I'll open the curtains while you shake her!" Nico announced running over to the window. Rin climbed onto the bed and the two exchanged a glance and a head nod.

"One, two three," Nico opened the curtains allowing large rays of light to brighten up the room.

"Wake up Mommy! Come on wake up, I'm hungry!" Rin shook Nozomi and continued to yell. Though Nozomi showed no signs of waking, so Nico joined her sister in the attempt to wake up their mother. Suddenly Nozomi bolted awake and started tickling the girls on their sides.

"Good morning angel, kitten." Nozomi used both the girls nicknames and stopped her tickling to give each of them a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning Mommy!" The two replied in sync, Nico being the first to climb off the bed and walk back into the other room, Nozomi and Rin following.

"Umi, can you go wake up your younger sisters?" Eli questioned, Umi sitting up from her nice little massage.

"Fine." Umi dragged herself off the couch and made her way upstairs to try and wake the other four sleeping occupants of the house.

"Does Umi hate us?" Rin looked at her parents with teary eyes.

"How could Umi hate me, I mean I'm going to be an super idol one day, so it is propostus that she hates me." Nico boasted.

"You mean preposterous," Eli corrected.

"What does that even mean?!" Rin burst out, her eyes looking over at Nico who froze trying to answer the question, in truth she had only heard in conversation and tried to apply it, without really grasping the concept.

"It means impossible," Eli rescued Nico, and picked up the little girl while Nozomi grabbed Rin.

"To answer your original question, your sister does not hate you, she's just stressed." Nozomi reassured, she handed Rin to Eli so she could get started on breakfast, after all you had to make a lot of food for seven girls who were all 12 or younger.

"Mama, can we watch tv before breakfast?" Rin questioned, Eli setting both of them down on the couch.

"Sure." Eli smiled and went to join Nozomi in the kitchen. Even though if they fought Eli still loved all her kids equally, and loved Nozomi just as much. And as much as some of them hated it they would be a family forever.

**Kitty: And done with the longest chapter so far! Next time: HonoUmi and Kotori! **


	6. Migraines (Part Two)

**Kitty: I wasn't planning on doing a sequel to migraines, but YuzuYuri19 brought up a good point, this does need a scene with all of the interacting with each other. So without farther ado, part two of migraines!**

**Rin: Kitty-chan does not own love live, Nya!**

After Umi had woken her sleeping sisters, she made her way back down stairs. She peered into the living room to see Rin and Nico watching a magical girl show, _Smile Precure if I remember correctly_. Umi left the room, she wasn't in the mood to listen too such childish tv at the moment.

"Morning mother," Umi greeted Nozomi, sitting on a bar stool while her parents continued cooking.

"Good morning Umi." Nozomi turned around and gave Umi a smile, who tiredly returned it. Maki was the first down stairs, plopping herself down next to Umi on a bar seat.

"Good morning Maki," Eli greeted without turning around.

"Good morning princess, how did you sleep?" Nozomi questioned, giving the nine year old a glass of water.

"Okay I guess, but my room was too hot, I'm blaming Umi."

"Hey, not all of us like to freeze when we sleep!" Umi argued.

"And not all of us like to melt when we sleep!" Maki returned. This was a common argument between the two, since their room were right next to each other, even though each girl had a thermostat so it shouldn't have been a problem, but they were both picky when they slept.

"Come on you two, can't you just say good morning like normal people?" Kotori made her entrance, sitting to Umi's right.

"Coming from the one who slept in my room last night,"

"My room was too dark!"

"Why didn't you just turn on a light genius?" Maki retorted, joining Umi's side.

"B-Because.. I didn't want to?" Kotori's voice went a pitch higher and cracked on the last two words. Eli sighed, these three weren't usually the ones fighting, but they did clash every once and a while and when they did it was bad.

"Good reason Kotori," Umi added.

"Yeah I think it a round of applause," Maki and Umi started slowly clapping. Kotori puffed out her cheeks in announce.

"Hey at least I don't care how hot or cold my room is!"

"Kotori, Maki, and you too Umi, please do not fight over such trivial things all three of you like to sleep in different environments, you should respect each other's likes and dislikes." Eli put her foot down, she felt this entire argument was pointless.

"Fine!" The three turned away from each other, though Umi didn't move much seeing as she was in the middle.

"Thank you, now your punishment is you all have to set the table, for the next week." Eli was letting them off easy, they knew that, but they were still angry at the fact they got a punishment for arguing, but protests were pointless so they might as well just face the punishment.

"And that means starting now.." The three got off their respective bar stools and made their way to the kitchen and grabbed the silverware they needed.

"I'm going to get the other four girls, you three better be done by the time I get back!" Eli called walking out of the room. The blonde women made her way to the living room to find the triplets all sitting on the couch together while Hanayo sat in a chair all staring intently at the screen, and all in their pajamas.

"Breakfast!" Eli called softly, still getting over her little outburst.

"Okay!" Eli heard two of them reply, though all of them were getting out of their seats and made their way to the kitchen, though Nico stayed in the room.

"Mama, you okay?" Nico looking up at Eli, after she had tugged in the blonde women's pajama pants.

"Yes sweetheart, it's just like Umi, I'm just a little stressed that's all." Eli scooped Nico up in her arms, planting a small kiss on her forehead.

"Okay!" Nico smiled, which brought a smile to Eli's face as well.

"Come on let's get some breakfast." Eli walked off with Nico still in her arms._ Thanks Nico, you're such a good kid, I love you, all of you are good kids, and I love you all, even if not all the time..._

**Kitty: And done, sorry I was really busy today and it's 12:00 am on a school night! But I wanted to get this done, apologies for the terribleness! Oh and next chapter will be your regularly scheduled HonoUmi with Kotori!**


	7. Movie Night

**Kitty: Time for your regularly scheduled HonoUmi and Kotori! And I am doing requests in order that I receive them, so yeah this one was done by NicoxMaki.**

**Rin: Kitty-chan does not own love live, Nya!**

Umi sighed. Kotori had taken after her, she did not want to make new friends. Instead the first grader spent her days sketching indoors, though the girl was pretty good for her age.

"Kotori, do to go to the park with me?" Honoka asked, Kotori nodding her head no.

"No mommy, I want to draw some more." Kotori pouted, switching from her red marker to her blue one.

"Alright..." Honoka trailed off, Umi taking notice in the slight falter in the smile on her love's face.

"Cheer up Honoka, she'll get more social as she gets older,"

"You're right Umi-chan!" The ginger smiled, and Umi smiled in return.

"I have an idea, why don't we watch a movie together?!" Honoka clapped her hands together, Umi glad to see Honoka was back to her normal energy levels.

"Can I pick the movie?" Kotori questioned, eyes never leaving her drawing.

"Of course sweetheart." Honoka peeked over at Kotori's drawing, though all the really looked like was colorful scribbles she could vaguely make out the out line of an owl. Kotori put her markers all back in the box, then climbed out of her seat.

"My choice is... Alice in wonderland!" Kotori announced, taking her seat in the middle of the couch.

"Okay, I love that movie!" Honoka commented, taking her place next to Kotori. Umi joined them to the left of Kotori, Kotori was in the middle and Umi put her arm around Honoka's shoulder.

"Sounds good." Umi smiled then using the remote put on the movie. Umi moved closer to the other two, pulling them closer. Though the two didn't mind, they enjoyed it actually. By the end Kotori had called asleep, it was still a little early but the girl hadn't had a nap that day, so it was normal for her to be tired.

"Umi-chan, I'm sleepy!" Honoka whined, rubbing her eyes.

"Well why don't we all go to bed early, Kotori does have school tomorrow." Umi whispered.

"Okay, I'm going to go to bed now, night." Honoka kissed Umi's cheek and made her way towards the master bedroom. Umi picked up Kotori, carrying the girl to her room. She drew back the covers and placed Kotori in her bed.

"Mm... Mama, what time is it?"

"Time for you to go to sleep." Umi stated plainly.

"Mm... Okay night night Mama."

"Goodnight Kotori, I love you." Umi kissed Kotori's forehead. Though the girl had already fallen asleep. Umi smiled, and made her way back to her own shared bedroom. Umi went into the bathroom and did her nightly routine, then joined Honoka on the bed.

"Mm... Umi-chan are you still awake?"

"Yes, Honoka what do you need?"

"I need to say goodnight to my wife." Honoka stated, giving Umi another kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Honoka." Umi gave Honoka a kiss on the lips, Honoka returning it eagerly. The two staying like that for the next thirty minutes, just sweetly kissing.

"Goodnight Umi-chan." Umi wrapped her arms around her love, bringing her closer as if she were some sort of toy.

"Goodnight Honoka." Umi gave Honoka one last kiss before moving her chin onto Honoka's hair, stroking it softly. Umi inhaled Honoka's sweet scent, she smelled like cheery blossoms that always brought a smile to Umi's face. At the same time Honoka inhaled Umi, the blue haired women smelled like green tea, it always calmed Honoka down. They both felt sleep come at the same time, and both were brought into the dreamworld.

**Kitty: And done, sorry to rather short chapter! So next time is EriUmi and Honoka (Request by Kryuu27) See you tomorrow!**


	8. Stomach Aches

**Kitty: Chapter 8! As promised I'm updating everyday! This was a request by Kryuu27, the characters are EliUmi and Honoka! Hanayo how about you do the disclaimer since you have had less of a part then anyone!**

**Hanayo: B-But I don't want to take the fun from Rin-chan…..**

**Rin: No it's fine Kayo-chin, you can do it this time!**

**Hanayo: O-Okay, Kitty-chan does not own Love Live.**

"Mmmmoooommmmmmmmyyyy!" Honoka whined, Eli turning around and bending to her level.

"Yes Honoka?" Eli took note that Honoka had tears on the rim of her eyes.

"My tummy hurts!" Honoka complained, Eli gently pressed her forehead to her daughter's.

"You don't have a fever, I you probably just ate something," Eli concluded, the blonde women stood back up, then scooped Honoka up into her arms.

"Uwah…" Honoka set her chin on Eli's shoulder. Eli rubbing circles on Honoka's back, trying to take some of the pain away.

"How about you take your nap early, then you might feel better when you wake up?" Eli asked, though that was already her plan. She quickened her pace on the sidewalk, trying to get Honoka home faster.

"Un-hun a nap sounds awesome." Honoka muttered, Eli walked though the door of her house, sliding off her shoes, and removing Honoka's with her hands, letting the red flats fall to the ground.

"Welcome home, Honoka how was the park?" Um questioned, Honoka muttereding something in response.

"Honoka has an upset stomach, she probably just ate something. Anyway she's going to take her nap early today so she might feel better later." Eli answered for Honoka, which earned another uwah in response.

"Okay, sleep well Honoka." Umi kissed Honoka's forehead, then went back into her office to continue working.

"Mommy!" Honoka snapped the trance that Eli had been in for the past five minutes.

"Sorry sweetie," Eli apologized, continuing her trek to Honoka's room. Once she had reached the little girl's room, she set the girl on the bed and walked to the dresser to get Honoka some pajamas. She picked out a pair that was all blue and had stars covering it. Eli made quick work to change Honoka out of her street clothes and into her pajamas, letting the girl lay down when when she done.

"Night Mommy…" Honoka muttered, falling asleep right after.

"Goodnight princess, love you." Eli kissed Honoka's cheek then made her exit as silent as possible.

"Mommy wait!" Honoka yelled, suddenly sitting up before Eli could step out of the door.

"Owee….."

"Don't sit up so fast sweetheart!" Eli scolded running back to Honoka's side.

"D-Don't go, I don't want to be alone." Honoka requested, Eli gently hugging her little girl.

"Your never alone, you will always have Umi and I." Eli placed a sweet kiss on Honoka's head, then she noticed the tears dangerously close to spilling from Honoka's eyes.

"Where did you even get the idea we would leave you alone?"

"My friend was telling me that when I start kindergarten next month that I won't be able to see Mommy or Mama for an entire day! That's so long, and I'm afraid that Mommy and Mama will leave me alone, and I DON'T WANT THAT!" Honoka started crying, Eli pulling her closer.

"Sh…. You'll be okay, you will make lots of new friends, and Mommy and Mama will always come pick you up at the end of the day, you'll get used to it in no time," Honoka paused, stopping her crying to hear Eli's words. "And no matter how bad the situation Mommy or Mama will always come get you."

"Pinky promise?" Honoka reached out her pinky, Eli accepting it in return.

"Pinky promise." Eli's larger pinky squeezed Honoka's, Honoka of course could only let out a little bit of force, but Eli did feel it conforming their promise.

"Now it's time to go back to bed Honoka, you want your tummy to feel better don't you?" Eli smiled and Honoka laid back down.

"Yeah I guess, Night Night Mommy." Honoka kissed Eli on the cheek.

"Goodnight Honoka, sweet dreams." Eli returned the cheek kiss to Honoka, who after, rolled over pulling the covers with her.

**Kitty: All done! Next time is UmiMaki and Nico! **


	9. Nico The Four Year Old Fashion Princess

**Kitty: I am very excited to write about this one.. So let's not delay shall we! UmiMaki Nico START! (After the disclaimer... Rin hurry up!)**

**Rin: Sorry Kitty-chan does not own love live Nya!**

Maki sat in Umi's study, patiently waiting for the blue haired women to finish her phone call. After what felt like hours Umi finally put her phone down. Maki came up behind Umi, giving her love a shoulder rub.

"Ah... Thanks Maki." Umi sighed, her tense muscles relaxing under Maki's fingertips.

"You're welcome Umi," Maki anwsered, Umi turning in her massage to give Maki a quick peck on the lips. Maki ended her massage and went around to sit in Umi's lap.

"So Umi, how's work?" Maki nuzzled her face into Umi's neck, the older women smiling at Maki.

"Okay I guess, what about Nico?"

"She's been asleep for the last two hours, she'll probably wake up soon.." Maki trailed off, her thoughts drifted to the sleeping four year old.

"Yeah, but she might be a little more tired today, remember she stayed up late last night watching a movie." Umi reminded, Maki was still curious as to how Umi had let Nico stay up past her bedtime for an hour and thirty minutes, though she didn't want to overthink it, so she just left the subject alone.

"You want to go see?" Maki questioned, Umi jumping at the chance to take a break from work.

"Sure!" Umi was already at the door, Maki giggling at her wife's antics. Maki thought about her year with Umi, their meeting in high school (when they both probably couldn't imagine that they would be like this in the future), their confession (like the ones in movies, the typical confession in the rain scenario), their engagement (about the time they started being more touchy-feely), their marriage (one year after they moved in with each other, and five months after they got engaged), the day Nico was born (July 22 at 4:28 a.m.), everything. Umi had changed a lot from the shy, dense, scared of romantic, 16 year-old, Maki had met all those years ago.

"Come on Maki!" Umi pouted, something Maki didn't see everyday, so she thought she might as well do as told.

"Sorry sorry!" Maki rushed to Umi's side, both making their way towards Nico's room. Maki opened the door a crack, noticing the girl wasn't in her bed.

"Of course she woke up early..." Maki muttered to herself.

"I'll check upstairs you take down?" Umi proposed, already making her way away from the door.

"Sure," Maki rushed down the stairs, her first guess being the living room where she could be watching tv or playing a game, though it was as silent as before. She had this weird impulse to check the master bedroom, though Nico only went in there when Umi or her was doing something that the girl found interesting, or when she had a bad dream. Maki decided to go with her instincts, and made her way to the bedroom. Sure enough Nico was there, playing with her makeup.

"Okay for one you're putting it on wrong and secondly why are you even playing with makeup?" Maki questioned, Nico whirled around, Maki taking the blush out of Nico's hands.

"Do you even know what this is?"

"Blush!" Nico responded a smile on her face.

"Good job," Maki patted Nico's head.

"Now this is how you put on blush..." Maki took the brush and swiped it across Nico's cheeks, the girl closing her eyes, even though it didn't matter.

"You get that?" Nico nodded in response.

"Now I want you to ask next time you want to use makeup, I'll always show you... though I'm not exactly sure if Umi would like you learning how to use makeup..." Maki whispered the last part, so her daughter wouldn't hear. Thankfully Maki had reached her before she could do any real damage, Maki only had to wipe the girl's now pink forehead.

"Okay Nico, do you want to learn some more about makeup?"

"Yes please!"

"Alright, but first you need to go see Umi, she's really worried about you since you weren't in your room when we checked up on you, then you can learn more makeup my princess." Maki kissed Nico's now clean forehead. Nico ran out of the room, and up the stairs.

"Mama!" Nico called running up to Umi.

"Nico!" Once Nico reached Umi she picked her up.

"Where were you?! I was so worried!" Nico tightened her grip around Umi's neck.

"I'm sorry Mama." Nico had a sad look on her face, reminding Umi very much of a kitten.

"It's okay, third question why are you wearing blush?"

"Mommy said she'd teach me about makeup!"

"Oh god.." Umi paled.

"Mama, you okay?" Nico shook her small hand in front of Umi's face.

"No, I'm not okay with you wearing makeup... Wait what?" Umi confused herself.

"I don't know, I don't get it..." Nico was more confused.

"I think I meant you're a little young to wear makeup in public, and I think you should wait a bit," Nico pouted.

"Though I wouldn't mind you learning how to use makeup..."

"Yay! Thanks Mama!" Nico kissed Umi's cheek, and Umi set the girl down, so she could return to work. And the girl could run (Umi tried to tell her not to run in the house, but her words fell on deaf ears) to her First_ makeup lesson with Mommy _as Nico called it in her mind.

Once Maki finished h a very simple tutorial on makeup for the four year old, she noticed the way she was staring at her closet.

"Let me guess, clothes time?"

"Yep!" Nico smiled.

"But princess I hate to rain on your parade, but nothing will fit you..."

"Silly, I'm just picking out your outfits, though I do get to try in the heels." Nico suggested, Maki shuttered, utterly terrified at what kind of outfits and four year old would come up with, though the four year old seemed so happy with the idea, she had to go with it.

"Yay! Let's go!" Nico ran into the walk in closet and started going though the clothes. Maki was surprised at Nico's amazingly good sense of fashion, and actually liked all the outfits Nico picked out, take Nico with you next time you go shopping. Maki made a mental note. Nico in her heels was adorable in Maki's opinion. The shoes were way to big, and she couldn't walk at all. Nico earned two nicknames that day; one from Umi, kitten from the way she had looked like such a cat earlier; and the four year old fashion princess from Maki, though that was too long for actual use, it was still cute.

**Kitty: And done! Next time is MakiPana and Rin!**


	10. Pillow Forts

**Kitty: Chapter 10! MakiPana and Rin! Nozomi is going to do the disclaimer this time since Rin already plays a big part in the chapter.**

**Nozomi: Thank you Kitten.**

**Kitty: N-Nozomi, why did you just call me that?!**

**Nozomi: What I can't give people nicknames?**

**Kitty: No you can give nicknames, but why Kitten?**

**Nozomi: Because it's cute, Kitten does not own Love Live.**

"Rin, what are you planning?" Maki questioned, looking at the mischievous look on her daughter's face.

"Mama, can I make a pillow fort?"

"No, now did you practice piano?"

"Yes Mama!"

"Good girl." Maki patted Rin's head, the girl purring in response. Rin reminded Maki of a cat a lot, seeing as the little girl had an obsession with the creature.

"Why can't I build a pillow fort?"

"Because sweetheart, we are having company over tomorrow and I need the house to be clean," Maki responded clearly, walking over and picking up Rin.

"But after tomorrow you can build as big a pillow fort as you want." Maki kissed her daughter's forehead, Rin smiling in response.

"Yay!" Rin kissed Maki's cheek.

"I see you two are having fun," Hanayo made her entrance, Maki let Rin down so she could run to her mother.

"Mommy, you're home!"

"Yep, and guess what?"

"What?"

"I have the the whole week off!"

"Yay, mommy can I be like you when I grow up?" Hanayo was an idol, though super idol was more like it, everybody in Japan knew who Hanayo Nishikino was. Though that meant she had to travel for jobs a lot, which also meant that she didn't really spend much time with her daughter and wife.

"Of course Rin, you can be anything you want." Hanayo kissed Rin's cheek, who put her head on the brunette woman's shoulder.

"While I want to be an idol!" Hanayo shot Maki a look, to say you owe me. They made a bet as to what Rin wanted to be in the future, Maki had lost.

"I'll give you a few tips when you're a little older, but now how about we go to dinner?"

"Ramen?" Rin's eyes widened in anticipation, after all they were talking about her favorite food, something she took very seriously.

"Sure." Hanayo responded, Maki just let the cute scene play out in front of her eyes, enjoying every little bit.

"Maki, are you okay with ramen?" Her love's voice cut her out of her thought.

"I don't see a problem with it."

"Yay ramen!" Rin pumped her fist in the air, being careful not to hit her mom.

_Even if you don't include me all the time, I still feel like it, and that is one thing I love about both of you. _Maki left the room to get ready for getting her daughter's favorite meal.

**Kitty: Short I know... I'll try harder next time! Which by the way is UmiKoto and Nico!**


	11. Fever

**Kitty: Chapter 11! UmiKoto and Nico, this will be fun. Well considering last time I let Nozomi do the disclaimer she came up with a pet name, I'll go back to having Rin do it.**

**Nozomi: Aww... Does Kitten not like her nickname?**

**Kitty: It's not that I hate it, that's just what my sisters call me... Anyway Rin go!**

**Rin: Okay Nya! Kitten does not own love live**

**Kitty:... Not you too...**

Nico woke up with a feeling of indescribable burning. Her whole body hurt, and she was ready to throw up. Naturally as a five year old little girl, she started crying, though it wasn't getting her anywhere. The rational part of Nico told her to go wake her sleeping parents, though her body wasn't exactly in favor of the plan.

_Come on Nico, let's go_. And gathering what remaining strength she had left she made her way out of her room, stumbling as she walked. When she finally reached her parent's room, she was still crying, which was enough to wake the two adults.

"Nico, what's wrong?!" Kotori was the first to run to her side, Umi following quickly.

"Mommy, it hurts..." Nico muttered, Kotori putting her hand on Nico's forehead, to find it hot under her cool hand.

"You're burning up," Kotori removed her hand and gently started caressing Nico's warm cheek with her thumb.

"Come on, back to bed, we'll take you to the doctor in the morning," Umi picked up Nico, being careful not to aggravate the girl's already aching body.

"Mama I feel like I'm going throw up..." Nico voice small and weak.

"You do?" Umi's voice was gentle, as she ran her fingers though Nico's hair, her response being a small un-hun.

"Okay, let's get you some medicine," Umi changed corse from the bed to the bathroom. Umi turned on the lights for the bathroom, all three sets of eyes grimacing when they were suddenly assaulted by light, so much so that Umi had to dim the lights to their lowest setting. Umi made her way over to the white counter top, setting Nico down as she grabbed a pill from a cabinet that was close to Nico, though not close enough so that the door would hit her. After the blue haired woman grabbed the found the desired pill, she took a glass that she had normally used for her daily routine, and put water in it.

"Open up," Umi instructed, Nico opening her small mouth. Umi set the pill on the tip of her daughter's tongue.

"Swallow," Umi finished, holding up the glass of water to the girl's lips. Nico swallowed the pill, then felt liquid climb up her throat. Umi carried her over to the toilet before she could throw up on anything else. Nico released all the liquid that had built up inside her. This vicious cycle continued, Umi holding Nico's small hand while Kotori slowly drew circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down. Though it did have to end eventually and when it did, both adults were relieved.

"Do you feel any better now?" Umi questioned, flushing the toilet for Nico. Nico nodded, though she did still feel like crap, at least she didn't feel like she was going to throw up anymore.

"That's good," Kotori walked back and got the glass of water, then instructed Nico to drink again. Kotori picked up Nico, then lightly tapped her nose.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy," Nico muttered placing her head on Kotori's shoulder.

"Well that can be fixed!" Kotori smiled, Umi stood up and joined the two, the first thing she did was give Kotori a quick kiss on the cheek, then started holding Kotori's free hand. The three made their ways back to the bed, then Nico started coughing a bit into the air, and it was obviously not a light cough.

"Nico..." Umi muttered, she had been worried ever since Kotori said Nico was burning up, though now that she took a step back, she really did look bad. Kotori set Nico on the bed, and gently lowered her while using her hands to make sure she didn't fall backwards too fast so she would hurt herself more. Umi pulled the covers up to Nico's chin, and kissed her hot, sticky, forehead.

"Goodnight Mama,"

"Goodnight Princess." Umi smiled and went to turn off the bathroom lights. Kotori repeated the action of her lover, but stayed with her daughter a little longer.

"You said it hurts right? Can you squeeze my hand for how much it hurts?" Kotori offered out her hand, Nico gladly accepting. Nico added pressure, to her it was all she could muster at the moment, though to Kotori it just felt like a little pinch, though she did read Nico's face and noticed she was in a lot of pain.

"That bad?" Nico nodded in response. By now Umi was back and had laid down on Nico's other side, taking the girl's unoccupied hand. Nico added pressure like with Kotori, though Umi could feel it less than Kotori.

"Goodnight Mommy..." Nico muttered, sliding her eyes closed.

"Goodnight Sweetheart." Kotori kissed Nico's cheek one last time then hugged the girl gently to her chest. Umi wrapping her arms around the two of them gently.

"I love you." Both women said at the same time, and both started giggling at each other.

"Goodnight Umi-chan, I love you." Kotori leaned over Nico and gave Umi a quick peck on the lips.

"Goodnight Kotori, I love you too." Umi returned the favor. When the two parted, they both laid down. _Nico will be fine, she just has a fever, you don't have to be so worried._ Kotori was having an internal war, but was half asleep. _I'm a mother, it's my job to worry_. Kotori's _opponent_ paused. _Point made_. Smiling Kotori fell asleep.

**Kitty: I'm going to end this here, I hope it satisfies. Next time is RinPana and Nico!**


	12. Bath time

**Kitty: Chapter 12! I'm proud of myself for posting everyday! Well RinPana and Nico.**

**Honoka: Ohh... Can I do the disclaimer this time, pretty please?**

**Kitty: Sure!**

**Honoka: Yay, Kitten does not own love live!**

**Kitty: I give up...**

Hanayo sighed, this was always the hardest part of the day. It was bath time for her four-year old daughter.

"Nico get back here right now!" Nico giggled and ran farther from Hanayo. If Nico hated one thing, it was baths. Hanayo was positive that she inherited the hate from Rin, as her cat-like lover also hated baths.

"But Mommy... I don't want to take a bath!" Nico complained, running even farther from Hanayo. The girl rounded a corner and ran into something, or rather someone. Landing with a soft umph, Nico looked up to see Rin.

"What are you doing?" Rin picked up Nico, Hanayo catching up to the two.

"I don't want to take a bath!" Nico pouted, Rin giggling at their similarities.

"Nico, come on let's go," Hanayo took Nico from Rin, and Nico started wiggling.

"Sweetheart if you keep struggling, then you're going to fall." Rin pointed out, Nico calming herself down.

"Mommy wouldn't drop me, would you?"

"Of course not!" Hanayo kissed Nico's head, blushing at her quicker then normal answer.

"Nico, as much as you hate it, you have to take a bath eventually, and the sooner the better, you stink." Rin teased, which cause Nico to pout.

"No I don't!"

"Okay, okay."

"Nico if you get in the bath now then you can have the pink bubbles you love so much..." Hanayo switched to the bribing tactic that so many parents had used to get their children to do things for them.

"... Fine..." Nico muttered, Rin patting her head affectionately.

"Good girl." Rin smiled and kissed both her favorite people on the cheek, then left the room, just as Hanayo carried Nico back to the bathroom.

"Hands up." Hanayo instructed, Nico lifting her arms above her head so her mother could remove her dress. Hanayo had already prepared the bath, since Nico required a certain temperature; so it was ready for the impatient girl, all Hanayo had to do was add the pink bath bomb as promised.

"And in we go..." Hanayo muttered as she placed Nico in the tub. Nico started swimming around and enjoying herself, until she got a great idea. Nico turned quickly, and splashed Hanayo in the face with her hands.

"Nico!" Hanayo didn't miss the mischievous look on Nico's face. Hanayo did what any human being would do to Nico, she splashed her back. Nico let out an adorable giggle, then returned for a second time splashed Hanayo. That was when the war started, with an eventual surrender from Hanayo.

"Now I'm all wet..." Hanayo muttered to herself looking at her soaked clothes.

"Let's finish this quickly so I can change clothes okay?"

"Okay Mommy!" Nico smiled, and Hanayo stabbed some shampoo on her hands, gently rubbing Nico's scalp.

"Close your eyes." Nico's eyes clamped shut and Hanayo took the sprayer and washed the shampoo out of Nico's hair. Next came conditioner, and the process was repeated. After conditioner came body wash, and Hanayo was used to this particular step being the hardest, as the girl didn't want to sit still, it was the second war that night. Though Hanayo did eventually mange to get Nico to stay still for long enough to think she was clean. When the process was finally over, Hanayo lifted Nico back out of the tub, her clothes getting wetter from Nico's wet skin against the cloth, though Hanayo didn't mind, it was just water. Hanayo set Nico down and wrapped her in a pink fluffy towel, carefully drying her hair with a smaller towel.

"Mommy, that was fun!"

"See baths aren't so bad, are they?"

"Their okay, I guess." Nico muttered, almost to the point where Hanayo couldn't hear it.

"Well then, let's both go get changed, shall we?" Nico took Hanao's outstretched hand, and the two made their way back to the laundry room, since Hanayo herself had just finished it before the whole bath incident occurred.

**Kitty: Done! PS I love reviews and suggestions, so if possible please keep going with them! Next time is EliUmi and Maki and Nico as twins!**


	13. Fights

**Kitty: Chapter 13! So this time is going to be a little different in the sense that I'm going to though different stags of Nico and Maki's life with NozomiEli was the couple. **

**Rin: Kitten does not own love live!**

On October 31 at exactly 12:47 a.m. Eli looked at her wife. Her wife looked ready to pass out in her hospital bed, and she was holding two pink bundles.

"Elichi..." Nozomi muttered, Eli walking back to her side.

"Nozomi, their so cute!" Eli smiled, giving Nozomi a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yep! That's something they get from you!" Nozomi smiled back, and Eli blushed. Eli took one of the bundles from Nozomi's arms, and looked at the sleeping baby.

"This one will be Maki, your turn Elichi!" Nozomi stated, they had both agreed just to name their daughters when they were born, because before they could think of anything (Eli remembered the one time they tried the best they could come up with was the done to death Sakura, so they just decided to wait).

"Hm... How about Nico?" The newborn child flinched at the use of her new name, and Eli knew she made the right choice.

"I like that, Nico and Maki Ayase," Nozomi declared, Eli taking a seat next to her upper body.

"Yep, now why don't you get some rest, it'a been a long night, I love you Nozomi, thank you for everything." Eli sweetly kissed Nozomi's forehead.

"No Elichi thank you, I love you too." Nozomi laid down farther on the pillow, Eli took Maki from Nozomi so her lover wouldn't have to be woken by the sound of a crying baby.

"Mama~!" Nico whined, and Eli decided she couldn't ignore the light pull on her arm any longer. The blonde woman turned to see Nico looking at her with teary eyes and an upset face.

"What is it Nico?" Eli voice was laced with irritation but at the same time was sickly sweet.

"Maki took Usa-chan and won't give her back!" Nico wailed even louder, and Eli let out a sigh, she wasn't getting any work done for a while was she? Though Eli did understand where she was coming from, Nico absolutely loved her Usa-chan, actually her daughter never went anywhere without the rabbit.

"Fine, let's go..." Eli stood up from her desk and picked up Nico, who didn't resist. Eli made her way up though the long hallway, to Maki's room. Eli opened the door to see Maki reading a picture book on her bed, while Nico's stuffed rabbit was sitting next to her.

"Maki, can you give Nico back Usa-chan for me?"

"No..." Maki pouted, picking up the rabbit and hugged it closer. Nico seemed mad, at her sister's hugging of _her_ toy.

"Hey give her back, she's mine, you got that?" Eli sighed, shifting Nico in her arms.

"Who said so, I don't see your name anywhere on the dumb rabbit!"

"Usa-chan is not dumb!"

"Then why do you always carry him around? I think your dumbness rubs off on him!" Maki retorted, eyes never leaving her book.

"I'm not dumb!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not you poppy head!" Eli watched as the two exchanged insults. Where was Nozomi when she needed her? She let the fight continue until she finally decided that this had gone on long enough.

"Maki, Nico, Mama has a headache right now, Maki can you please give Usa-chan back to Nico with an apology, and Nico can you tell your sister your sorry for calling her mean name, and then could you two play in your own rooms, please?" Eli begged as she grabbed her forehead to try and get rid of the pain.

"We're sorry Mama..." Both said in sync, and Eli walked over to the bed so Maki could give back the whole reason this stupid fight had started.

"You two look good in those uniforms!" Nozomi commented on her daughters appearance.

"Thank you Mommy!" Nico gave Nozomi a hug.

"Aren't a little to old to call your mother _mommy_?" Maki commented, taking a bite of her toast.

"And aren't you a little too old to start fights over nothing?"

"Come on you two, no fighting at the table!" Eli reminded, both middle schoolers looked away form each other with a pout.

"Good girls, now if you don't hurry you'll be late for school!" The two girls looked at the time, they were old enough now to know they still had 15 minutes before they had to leave the house. They both finished their food and went upstairs to grab their bags.

As Nico walked downstairs, Nozomi noticed she was making sure Maki didn't see her. Nozomi caught her in an embrace.

"And what are you up to angel?"

"N-Nothing Mommy!" Nico blushed, big sign Nozomi thought.

"It's not nothing, what's in your backpack?" Nozomi question, Nico sighed and brought her bag around to her front. Nico slowly undid the zipper and pulled out Usa-chan.

"Do you take her to school everyday?"

"Yes, now if Maki found out then I would never hear the end of it, so please Mommy don't tell anyone?" Nico pleaded, Nozomi placed the stuffed rabbit back in Nico's bag and hugged her daughter.

"Sure, it's our secret." Nozomi kissed Nico's forehead and then slowly drew back from the girl.

"You better go, see you when you get home." Nozomi kissed Nico's cheek.

"Yes bye Mommy!" Nico ran off, and turned and waved to Nozomi before she left.

Maki ran to her sister's classroom. Once she reached the room she spotted Nico talking to some friends in a back corner. Maki ran to Nico, and quickly took her bag of it's hook.

"What are you doing?"

"Out lunches got switched and I don't want to eat all your stupid sweet stuff." Maki sighed adjusting her Otonokizaka academy uniform.

"Thanks, I wouldn't want to eat your sour stuff anyway!" Nico stuck out her tongue at Maki.

"I'm not like you, I will eat sweet stuff I just don't like it!" Maki pouted, though Nico turned back to her conversation with her friends.

"What ever..." Maki muttered to herself, the girl then left the classroom and made her way back to her own.

**Kitty: So did you like? Anyway next time is NicoMaki and Eli and Nozomi (Request by Chronostory)!**


	14. Overprotective Elichi

**Kitty: I'm so sorry I missed two days! I was taking Duke TIP, so that was fun. Anyway because I missed two days I'm going to post three chapters today!**

**Rin: Kitten does not own love live Nya!**

"Eli~" Nico announced, bending to the little girl's hight.

"What do you want Mother?" Eli's tone was sharp, it was obvious she did not like the women in front of her.

"I was wondering if you and Nozomi wanted to watch a movie with me?"

"We are fine on our own thank you." Eli's grip on Nozomi tightened, Nozomi herself just buried her face into Eli's shoulder.

"Okay, fine be that way!" Nico's tone dropped, and defeated she went beck down stairs.

"Elichi, I kind of wanted to watch a movie with her..."

"But Nozomi, you remember what happened last we watched a movie with an adult, you couldn't sleep for weeks, and remember I promised I'd never let anyone hurt you again!"

"Okay, but I think these people are nicer than everybody else." Nozomi released her hold on Eli, but Eli kept hugging her tighter. Nozomi sighed, her _sister_ wasn't letting her go anytime soon.

"Yes but I don't want to take the risk, though they are nicer than anybody else who has ever adopted us..." Eli finally let go of Nozomi, but her hand was still securely around the smaller girl's.

"Just remember Nozomi, I will never let anybody else hurt you, because I love you." Eli hugged Nozomi again.

"Yeah yeah love you too _Onee-chan_!" Nozomi giggled at Eli's blush. Nozomi let out a yawn, followed by an eye rub.

"Let's go take a nap." Eli pulled on Nozomi's hand, and the two made their way to their room. Even though each girl did have their own room, they always slept together. Eli crawled on the bed first to check for any monsters or potential harm towards her beloved Nozomi, this was a normal routine for them. And after Eli had deemed the bed as safe she helped Nozomi onto it and the two climbed under the covers. Nozomi held Eli's hand with both of her's, while Eli's other hand made it's way around Nozomi's waist.

"Night night Elichi..." Nozomi muttered.

"Goodnight Nozomi." Eli kissed Nozomi on top of her head.

**Kitty: And done, this was a request by Chronostory! **


	15. Playing Horsey With Rin

**Kitty: As promised chapter two added on February 8! KotoUmi and Rin requested by Gat-X107VividPanzer.**

**Nozomi: Rin I'm going to do the disclaimer this time, alright?**

**Rin: Okay Nozomi-chan, I needed a break anyway, I was getting tired nya... **

**Nozomi: Okay, my Kitten does not own love live!**

**Kitty: Since when am I your Kitten?**

**Nozomi: Since now, sorry Elichi, you're going to have to share my attention with Kitten.**

**Eli: Alright, but you love me more right, Kitten is just our pet right?**

**Nozomi: Of course!**

**Kitty: So that's what you think I am, your cat? And Eli said our, does that mean that I'm you two's pet?**

**Nozomi: Yes you're my Kitten, and since I live with Elichi, that means you are her Kitten too.**

**"**Mama! Play with Rin? Mommy said she's on an important call!" Rin bounced into the living room where Umi was currently sitting**.**

"Sure, Rin I'll play with you for a bit, what do you want to play?"

"I want to play horsey!" Umi wanted to say no- oh god she wanted to say no- but Rin would most likely cry until she got her way, so Umi was forced to go with it. And with a sigh the blue haired woman reluctantly got off the couch and made her way to Rin.

"Alright, get on." Umi got on her hands and knees, and Rin climbed onto Umi's back.

"Go horsey go!" Rin yelled, kicking Umi's sides as if she were a real horse.

"Alright here I go..." Umi sounded very unenthusiastic about being Rin's horsey. Umi crawled around the living room, cautious to not bump into anything. The entire time Rin was laughing and shouting faster horsey faster!

"You two look like your having fun," Kotori smiled in the doorway.

"Mommy!" Rin climbed off Umi and ran to Kotori. Umi got off the ground and brushed off her hands. Kotori picked up Rin, and Umi stood next to her lover.

"Hey love," Umi kissed Kotori's cheek.

"Hi Umi-chan! And you too Rin!" Kotori kissed Rin's forehead.

"Mommy did you finish your call?"

"Yep, thanks for waiting sweetheart." Kotori smiled and gave Umi a little wink.

"It's no problem, Mama played Horsey with Rin while she waited!"

"Unfortunately..." Umi muttered so quietly Kotori almost didn't hear it.

"What did you say Mama?" Rin tilted her head to the side, causing Kotori giggle.

"Nothing sweetheart, just thinking about dinner," Umi smiled at Rin.

"Oh okay..." Rin trailed off, then made Kotori put her down so she could watch TV.

"So Kotori are you done for the day?"

"Yep Umi-chan!" Kotori leaned in and gave Umi a peck on the lips. _

**Kitty: I have not been able to write long chapters lately... **


	16. Amusement Parks (Part One)

**Kitty: I didn't update again! Sorry minna! My laptop kept deleting parts of the chapter! Anyway so I'm going a little off the list for a bit, depending on if I'm going to make a part two for this chapter. There's no point in trying to explain anyway, so on with it!**

**Rin: Kitten does not own love live!**

Nico rolled the other way, making Maki all the more frustrated. Maki then tried a new tactic to wake up her daughter, she took the side of the covers and pulled them until Nico was near her, then she removed the girl from the covers.

"Mm... Five more hours!"

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart but you won't get breakfast at one in the afternoon..."

"Ugg... Fine!" Nico finally decided to wake up.

"Good morning sweetheart." Maki kissed Nico's forehead, and the girl in her arms resting her head on her shoulder.

"Morning Maki-mama, is it nap time yet?"

"You sound just like Honoka." Maki laughed at the thought of her ginger haired lover.

"Or Rin-mama..."

"Or Rin." Nico laughed aside Maki.

"Maki-mama, what's for breakfast?"

"Now you really sound like Honoka, but if you must know it's scrambled eggs and bacon." Nico shifted in Maki's arms, telling the red haired woman she getting impatient. Maki decided it would be fun to tease her toddler a little bit more.

"Maki-mama, can I have breakfast now?" By now, Nico had shifted to the other side of Maki's body.

"If you can answer my question, were you or were you not coloring last night after Kotori put you to bed?" Nico froze, and Maki smirked.

"I couldn't sleep?" Nico's voice sounded uncertain and nervous.

"Then why didn't you just come and wake one of us up?"

"I didn't want to go downstairs, that required too much effort..."

"You really are becoming Honoka." Maki started laughing again, Nico joining her.

"You're not mad?" Nico questioned after the giggles had subsided, tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Not this time, mainly because I have no idea how late you stayed up,"

"Yay!"

"But next time, I expect you to get your little bottom downstairs."

"Okay, thank you Maki-mama!" Nico leaned up and gave Maki a kiss on the cheek. Maki smiled and finally started walking out of the room. They made their way downstairs, Maki passing Nico to Eli once they had reached the kitchen.

"Good morning angel, did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Eli-mama, and beside waking up in the middle of the night, good!"

"That's good to hear," Eli set Nico down on one of the chairs, said girl smiling at the fact she could finally have breakfast.

"Nico, good morning!" Honoka leaned over and gave Nico a hug.

"Good morning Honoka-mommy!" Nico returned the hug, both pulling away when they decided it was finally time to eat. Nico dug into her smaller portion, well Honoka did the same to her larger one.

"I'm done, what about you?" Honoka turned to Nico, who still had food in her mouth. She tried to speak but it came out as incoherent mutters.

"Nico, don't talk with your mouth full." Umi sat next to Nico, Nico swallowing and turning to Umi.

"Good morning Umi-mama!"

"Good morning Nico." Umi gave Nico a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm done!" Nico voiced, Umi looking over the girl's plate.

"You finished everything, good girl." Umi patted Nico on the head, Nico smiling at the gesture.

"Umi-mama can we go to the amusement park, pretty please?" Nico puffed out her lower lip and let her eyes go big and rimmed them with tears, much like the way Kotori did.

"A-Alright..." Umi couldn't resist such an adorable creature.

"Yay!" Honoka and Nico cheered.

"But you need to wait a bit sweetheart, we can't leave this second," This earned Umi another pout.

"B-but we can leave soon, first step is getting you dressed," Umi gave in.

"Fine..." Nico's tone dropped, and Umi gave her another pat on the head.

"Come on, let's go get ready." Umi picked Nico up, and made her way back upstairs to Nico's pink room.

"Umi-mama, can I pick out my outfit?"

"If that's what makes you happy…."

"Yay!" Nico ran to her closet, and Umi let out a sigh. _Mini Kotori, definitely, _Umi thought_. _Umi noticed Nico struggle to reach anything in her closet and giggled.

"Having trouble princess?" Umi lifted Nico back up into the air.

"T-Thank you Umi-mama." Nico took a dress off the hanger. The top was black and white zig-zags with a pink bow and the bottom was a pink tutu.

"Anytime sweetheart." Umi kissed Nico's cheek and set the girl back down on the ground. She unbuttoned the girl's shirt and pulled down her flannel pants, and replaced it with the dress.

"Why don't you watch some tv while the rest of us get ready?"

"Okay!" Nico ran out of the room, and down the stairs. Umi let out a happy sigh and joined Nico downstairs.

"Good morning Nico!" Rin ran up and hugged Nico, lifting the small girl off the ground.

"Rin-mama! Good morning to you too!" Nico returned the embrace.

"You'll come to the amusement park with Umi-mama, Honoka-mommy, and I; right?"

"Did you really think I wasn't going?" Nico paused, giving Rin's words some thought.

"Good point! Umi-mama told me to watch some tv before we could go, so I was going to the lounge, want to come, or do you have to get ready?"

"Nope, I'm all ready, but you still need to brush your hair and teeth."

"Can I do that later?" Nico whined, Rin turning her head left then right then back to symbolize no.

"The hair part maybe, but if you don't brush your teeth then they won't be pretty when you get older, and you don't want yellow teeth do you?"

"EW NO!" Nico's face conveyed her disgust at the mental picture. Rin laughed and brought Nico all the way back upstairs to her bathroom, then set the girl down on the counter top.

"Here you go, brush good." Rin handed Nico her toothbrush after she had put on a little bit of mint toothpaste. Nico heeded the order and when she was done spit into the sink, Rin giving Nico a small cup full of water to get the excess toothpaste out of her mouth.

"Now was that so bad?"

"Nope!" Rin patted Nico's head.

"Alright, now for your hair, do you want me to do it, or do you want Kotori to?"

"Kotori-mommy!"

"That's what I thought, come on she's downstairs." Nico took Rin's hand the woman helped her down and they joined Kotori in the lounge.

"Good morning Kotori-mommy!" Nico jumped onto Kotori, who before had been reading something on her laptop.

"Oh Nico good morning!" Kotori kissed Nico's forehead, and moved the girl to her lap. Rin handed Kotori Nico's hairbrush and two pink ribbons, Kotori understanding and starting the process. Once Kotori had gotten all the knots out she put Nico's hair up in twin pigtails with a pink ribbon in each.

"All done!" Kotori smiled and put the brush on the coffee table. In the short time frame, Nico had closed out of the e-book Kotori had been reading and started playing a game. Nico seemed very into the game, so much so that she didn't even hear Kotori.

"Looks like she'll be entertained for a while..." Kotori commented, Rin sitting on the couch next to the two.

"Looks like it, I'll be right back, I'm a little thirsty nya."

"Okay..." Kotori replied, Rin giving Kotori a little peck on the cheek. Kotori knew there was no point in trying to hold a conversation with her little girl, so she just decided to watch some tv to kill time. Though she did run into the issue of wanting to watch something that she didn't really want Nico listening too, so she just took the pair of headphones plugged into her laptop and put them in Nico's ears, said girl not even noticing.

"Hey Kotori, watcha watching?" Nozomi came up behind Kotori and wrapped her arms around Kotori's neck.

"Nothing, just some reality tv show about little girls in beauty pageants,"

"Then why did you put headphones in Nicochi's ears?"

"Because I don't want reality tv ruining our daughter's life, and I don't really want her to get any ideas."

"Makes sense." Nozomi moved around and sat on the side of Kotori and Nico that Rin had not been on.

"Kotori, do you want any coffee? I think we're almost out..."

"No thank you Nozomi, and besides why would I have to get my own when I can just have some of yours." Kotori smiled and gestured to the fresh cup that Nozomi had set on the table.

"Good point..." Nozomi's eyes wandered up to the TV screen, only to find that she was unable to look away, despite how terrible the show was.

"I'm back, oh and good morning Nozomi." Rin gave Nozomi a kiss on the lips, Kotori waited her turn, then Rin turned and locked lips with Kotori.

"Good morning Rin." Rin got back to her original spot. Both Nozomi and Rin cuddled Kotori's sides, causing a rather cute scene. It went on for a while, the only sounds being the TV and the click of the mouse or tap of a key.

The three vaguely heard Hanayo announce she was back from her run, but they didn't make any effort to greet her. After a nice shower Hanayo joined the four in the lounge, sitting in a chair next to the couch.

"Good morning Hanayo." Nozomi leaned over and kissed Hanayo on the lips.

"Good morning Nozomi, Rin, Kotori, and Nico." Hanayo leaned over and kissed Nico's forehead, breaking her temporary trance.

"Hm... Oh good morning Hanayo-mommy, Nozomi-mommy." Nico looked up from the laptop screen, Hanayo smiling at her.

"Good morning sweetheart," Hanayo leaned back into her seat. Nico closed the laptop screen, took the headphones out, and put the device on the table, Kotori quickly turning the tv off.

"Good morning baby girl." Nozomi took Nico from Kotori and brought the girl up so their foreheads touched.

"What are you going to do today?" Nozomi asked Nico.

"I'm going to the amusement park with Umi-mama, Rin-mama, and Honoka-mommy!" Nico smiled, eyes never leavening Nozomi's.

"Oh... Sounds fun, do you mind if I tag along?"

"Nope, it's more fun if you come!"

"Alright, I'm going to get a bag together," Nozomi gave Nico to Hanayo.

"Okay! Can you tell Umi-mama and Honoka-mommy to hurry up!" Nozomi nodded her head yes in response. Nico snuggling farther into Hanayo's embrace.

"Kotori-mommy? Hanayo-mommy? Can you come too?" Nico said though it was muffled due to the fact she had her face buried into Hanayo's stomach.

"Sure," Hanayo answered.

"Sounds fun." Kotori smiled.

"Yay, what about Eli-mama and Maki-mama? Do you think they can come?"

"That can be arranged." Maki announced as she walked into the lounge, Eli holding her hand.

"Yay!" Nico smiled brighter.

"Sweetheart... Nico!" Hanayo looked down to find Nico had fallen back asleep in her lap.

"And I thought she was kidding when she asked if it was nap time yet..." Maki and Eli sat next to Rin.

"Well a little cat nap never hurt anyone..." Rin yawned, putting her head in Maki's lap, then she fell into a sleep alongside her daughter.

"Eli, can you take Nico well I go cheek on the others and get my stuff together?" Hanayo whispered.

"Of course." Hanayo got up and passed the sleeping toddler to Eli, then walking out of the room.

**Kitty: Again sorry! Please except the long chapter as an apology! Anyway for sure on the part two!**


	17. Amusement Parks (Part Two)

**Kitty: Unfortunately I'm going to have to start posting chapters once a week; my stupid sister is making me do dance with her and since I already do gymnastics, I don't get home until like 11:00 p.m. each night. Sorry everyone, blame my sis! So this is part two of Muse as one big family. **

**Rin: I thought you loved your sister?**

**Kitty: That was my other older sister, and I love her way more, mainly because she actually finished the Love Live anime. **

**Rin: Oh okay, Kitten does not own Love Live!**

Eli sighed. She was already tired from the amusement park, and the fact Nico wanted to ride everything wasn't helping.

"Nico, why don't we take a little break?" Eli asked. They had decided that Eli -who didn't want to go on the biggest roller coaster in the park- would look after Nico while the rest stood in the monster line. Ever since the separation Nico had dragged Eli onto every ride she was tall enough for.

"But Eli-mama! I'm not tired, let's keep going!" Nico pulled on Eli's hand.

"I'll get you some ice cream if we take a break..."

"Strawberry with rainbow sprinkles?" Eli laughed at Nico's adorable behavior.

"Sure." Eli led Nico to the nearest ice cream stand and got her what she requested, then took Nico to a table.

"Here you go, open up," Eli held the spoon up for Nico, who leaned over and took a bite.

"Is it good?"

"Yep!" Nico took the spoon from Eli and began to eat her ice cream, Eli slowly eating her own chocolate one. Eli knew it was healthier for her to have the tiny size with Nico, so despite Eli starting later she still finished before Nico. She just watched Nico eat, smiling when she saw Nico got a little bit on the side of her lip.

"Sweetheart, you have some ice cream right... here..." Eli wiped off the strawberry ice cream off the side of Nico's face with a napkin.

"Thank you Eli-mama!"

"You're welcome sweetie, do you want to ride anymore rides before we meet the others?"

"I want to ride the Farris wheel and I want to ride the merry-go-round and the-"

"Whoa sweetheart, we don't have time to ride more than two."

"Aw... Let's go!" Nico dragged Eli to the line. It didn't take long for them to reach the front. Nico climbed in first and Eli got on the other side. It wasn't long before they started going higher. Nico had her face pressed to the glass as the ground and setting sun got smaller.

"Wow..." Nico muttered staring at the world below.

"Yeah pretty isn't it?" Eli asked moving over next to Nico.

"Uhm... Super duper pretty, like Eli-mama!" Eli blushed, and hugged Nico.

"Thank you sweetheart, you're a very pretty little girl,"

"Hehe... I know." Nico turned and returned the hug. Nico yawned, as they sat back down.

"Sleepy are we now?"

"No!" Nico pouted, and Eli couldn't contain a giggle.

"Okay... Maybe a little bit..." _I see Maki in her, it's cute._ Eli patted Nico's head at her words.

"Why don't we skip the merry go round?" Nico nodded her head yes at Eli's question, her eyes already half closed. _I guess it's to be expected that she's so tired, she only took a nap at 9:00 am, normally she takes one at 2:00 pm._ Eli thought gently grabbing Nico's hand and leading her off of the ride and picking her up once they were off.

"Today was fun..." Nico muttered, moving her head from Eli's neck to her shoulder.

"Yeah, we should go out together more often," Eli continued towards the meeting spot, as the two talked about nothing, though Eli did most of the talking. By the time they were there, Nico had fallen asleep.

"Eli-chan!" Rin called over, and Eli walked over to where the others were.

"She really can sleep through anything huh?" Maki commented.

"Well at least she's not the only one." Umi referred to the sleeping Honoka on her back.

"Let's go home, we can leave Honoka something in the fridge when she wakes up hungry later," Eli suggested, the group making their way out of the park. Once they were home, Hanayo took Nico to her room while Umi took Honoka.

"Hang on baby girl, it's almost bedtime," Hanayo had to hold Nico up so she wouldn't fall over with drowsiness. The brown haired woman made quick work to get the dress off Nico, then changed her into her pajamas with practiced ease. Once Nico was dressed, Hanayo took her into the bathroom, there she took down Nico's hair and brushed her teeth for her as the toddler just wavered between the dream world and the real one. Once finished Hanayo brought Nico over to her bed, and tucked the girl in, Nico quickly cuddling one of her many stuffed animals and falling asleep.

"Goodnight my little angel." Hanayo kissed Nico's cheek and left the room.

**Kitty: All done! Hope you like! Review please, pretty pwease!**

**Umi: Kitty, you seriously need to stop updating so late.**

**Kitty:First off all thank you for calling me Kitty instead of Kitten, and I know, I'm sorry *lowers head and looks at floor***

**Umi: *Pats head* It's fine, I know you're busy but please try... **


End file.
